emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2129 (31st October 1996)
Plot Emmerdale Farm is buzzing as the protesters use it as their base. Ned moans about them because they have left gates open. Linda is talking excitedly about the wedding preparations, but Biff has to tell her that they may have to postpone the wedding as Frank has given him a months notice. That also means that they lose their house. Linda is determined that Frank will not get away with this. Viv and Terry are worrying that Tom saw them on their illicit day out together. He comes into the shop at that moment and asks them to go to the next protest meeting, but they both refuse. Kelly asks Tom to give her a lift to work. Seth is appalled that Frank has sacked Biff. Biff is worried that he will never get another job in the area once Frank spreads the word. Frank is warning Chris to sort Rachel out before she gets out of control like Kim and costs him in a fortune in a divorce settlement. Terry has bought paper plates rather than wash up in Betty's absence. Seth calls round and asks Alan to speak to Frank on Biff's behalf. Zoe is not very supportive of Linda and Biff's trouble. She claims that she is a victim as well because Kim is suing her to get at Frank. Zak scares Butch by telling him a story about the ghost of Josiah Dingle being around on Halloween. Zoe tells Linda that there is nothing she can do about Biff's trouble. Linda thinks that she could at least speak to Frank or even join the protest. Jack goes to visit Betty in hospital. He feels guilty about her accident. She reassures him that she will still give them support. Alan has asked Frank and Charlie to call in at The Woolpack. He wants him to reconsider his decision about sacking Biff. Frank is adamant that he will not be spoken to by his staff like that and Alan feels firmly put in his place. Terry has a quiet word with Tom about the previous day when he saw him and Viv together. Tom agrees to forget all about it. Rachel goes back to work. Tina is there and makes sure that Steve knows that Rachel lied about being ill and was actually on the protest line. Steve tells Rachel that he does not need a "bored housewife" working for him and tells her to go. He admits to Rachel that his motives for offering her the job in the first place were not entirely honest but is surprised to hear that she has left Chris and immediately reinstates her. The Dingles buy more booze from Vic to see them through the night. Marlon tries to chat Linda up. Vic insensitively offers him Viv instead. Zoe has called a meeting with Frank and Chris. She thinks that they are taking their domestic problems out on other people, but she tells Frank that he has no reason to ruin Biff and Linda's lives. Frank agrees to think about re-employing Biff. Rachel has arranged some TV and radio interviews about the protest. Jack is not impressed with all the attention. Chris tries to dissuade Frank from worrying about Biff. Kim tells Sophie rather nastily that James has just been bred for taking over the Tate empire. Linda has just had a bath and comes downstairs to find that Chris has let himself into the cottage. He claims to be assessing the potential for the next tenants. He makes her feel uncomfortable and hints that if she is nice to him, he will give Biff his job back. He is virtually blackmailing her not to tell anyone. Kim is alone in a room with James when he starts to cry. She calls for Sophie, but when she doesn't come Kim actually picks James up and cuddles him. She shows genuine interest in her baby for the first time. Betty is due out of hospital tomorrow. Seth thinks that she should be told about Biff's sacking. Tina is unhappy that Steve has not sacked Rachel. Frank is going to limit the coverage in the press that the quarry protesters receive by threatening to withdraw advertising. Charles is worried that they are planning something tonight. Jack then turns up to talk to Frank. The security men patrol the site in the dark. Butch is scared as it is Halloween. Zak makes sure that Butch is left on his own. He sees something resembling a ghost - it turns out to be Marlon wearing a sheet. Frank shouts at Jack about all the trouble that the protest has called. Jack tells him that he and Sarah have decided to take up Frank's offer for the farm. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Miller - John Branwell Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Bunkbarn and yard *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Living room and yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Home Farm - Grounds, dining room, kitchen, sitting room and office *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Smithy Cottage Kitchen and living room *Demdyke Quarry site *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes